Second Chance
by Apollomon x Stingmon
Summary: Before he was reborn as a Chosen Digimon, Stingmon was part of an elite group for many centuries. He was a powerful Adult Level digimon, until his death at the hands of an enemy. History repeats itself when the same enemy aims to take the one thing he cares about the most, his partner.
1. Prelude

Everyone has a previous life, including myself, but not all remembers them. I was one of those few to remember. Long ago I was a great digimon; a powerful Ultimate digimon that believed in protecting justice. I was part of an elite group. I remember the day when I first joined their ranks. I was powerful and fought with courage and heart. I never gave up on anyone.

I was known as BanchoStingmon in my previous life. I was the second strongest after BanchoLeomon, the fastest and deadliest in the group. We worked well together as we fought for justice. However, this did earn us our fair share of enemies.

Back then when I was still a Minomon I had a friend. We grew up together and helped each other out. When we reached Child we parted way to follow our own paths. We both did, but in different ways. My friend traveled the path of evil and became bitter of me. He hated me and sought to destroy me and my ways of justice. He had gone so far as to ambush me and the others. We were able to defeat his army, but at a price. The others were able to survive the battle with injuries that would heal in time. They were able to survive, but I wasn't so lucky. I had taken too much damage and still I protected my friends from my ex-friend. He had attacked BanchoLillymon with his most destructive attack, knowing that I would get in between to take the attack instead.

On that day, I died.

I died a hero.

I died for my friends.

I have no regrets because on that day I became a Chosen Digimon.


	2. The Warning

I smile at Ken as he puts some hats into his shoulder bag. Elecmon had requested that Ken comes and keep the children entertained for the day. I smile at that. Ken was quite good with children and had lots of practice when he plays with the kids at the orphanage. I'm not sure why Ken seems to love reading to the children or playing enactment games with them. But it works for him, I guess.

I'm actually not sure how Ken got drafted into this. It happened a week ago. We were at Primary Village studying some flowers nearby. I believe we were there for a few hours before we decided to take a break and have some lunch. Ken often had this habit of telling me a story while we ate and it just so happened that some of the baby digimon were nearby.

They were instantly hooked by his story. We hadn't realized they were listening until Ken finished his story and was surprised when he realized he had attracted ten baby digimon. We had ended up taking the babies back before Elecmon got worried. He was worried at first and began lecturing his children, until they told him that they were listening to Ken's story. Elecmon was intrigued by this and had asked Ken to tell a story to the other babies for an hour. Ken didn't seem to mind the request, so we stayed an extra hour and kept them entertained. We have been coming to help Elecmon everyday since then.

"I'm ready!" Ken exclaimed as he walks to the computer and takes out his D-3 from his pocket.

"You have everything?" I asked.

"Yup, this is going to be fun," Ken said will a smile. "Digital Gate Open!" The computer glows and we were both sucked into the Digital World.

* * *

I was bothered by the strange feeling I was having. I know I should be happy and carefree as Ken is at the moment. But I couldn't. I was getting a feeling that something was going to happen, something bad. I sighed as Primary Village came into view.

"Are you okay, Stingmon?" Ken asked from his position in my arms.

"Yes, I'm fine," I told him. There was no need in worrying him at the moment. I didn't want to say anything and end up worrying him for something even I am not sure of. "What are you planning to tell them today?" I asked, wanting to think about something else.

"I was thinking some reenactments would keep them busy," Ken said will a gleeful smile. "I have some of the props that I made for the kids." I knew he was referring to the kids at the orphanage. Ken often goes there to entertain them with reenactments of fairy tales.

"Sounds like fun."

"It will!" Ken said with a small smile. I hummed at that. Ken rarely smiles like that, or at least since he felt he needed to.

I blinked in confusion when we reached Primary Village. Elecmon was there with the babies and they were eager for their story. But I wasn't expecting Gennai, Leomon, and Orgemon to be there. I wonder what was up?

I landed and gently placed Ken on the ground before he was swarmed by the hyper babies. Ken bursts into a fit of giggles as he was knocked to the ground. Elecmon was not happy by this and instantly apologized for their behavior.

"It okay Elecmon," Ken said through a fit of giggles as he cradles a Pabumon. "Are you all excited for your story?" He asked the baby digimon.

"Story! Story! Tell us a story!" and happy squeals was their reply.

Elecmon told his babies to be good, and told Ken that he won't be far, before tottering away to his other babies that needed to be feed and put down for a nap.

I watched my partner with the others. I was curious why they were there, but I didn't say anything. I was busy watching my child. Yes, I said Ken was my child because he is. When I was BanchoStingmon long ago I knew I was missing something. Sure I worked hard to get the title of Bancho but I still had that empty feeling inside. I had friends and we got along fine, but that didn't sooth the emptiness. I only realized what the feeling was when I was reborn.

"They seem to be having fun," Leomon commented as Ken told the babies what they were going to do.

"He's really good with babies," Orgemon said with a laugh as the babies' jumped up and down in excitement, talking all at once on who was good to volunteer to enact a character in Ken's story.

"Ken volunteers to entertain the kids at the local orphanage. He does all kinds of storytelling over there," I tell them. Gennai hummed in agreement.

"We need to talk about him," Gennai told me. I knew whom he was talking about, but why now? It's been years since I seen my old friend/enemy. He shouldn't be a threat anymore. He managed to kill me once on that fateful day. Was there a reason for him to come after me, if he knows that I was reborn?

"Why?" I asked, wondering what this was about.

"Stingmon," Leomon lowered his voice so Ken and the babies wouldn't hear. "You know as well as I do that he is powerful for an Ultimate and would do at nothing to kill you. There's a good chance that he knows that you were reborn to be Ken's digimon."

"We don't know how he knows this, but he does," Orgemon continues. "You must be careful. There is a chance that he will come after you and attempt to kill you again."

"Do you think Ken is in danger?" I asked them. I didn't want to put Ken in that kind of position, especially since I haven't told him about my past life as BanchoStingmon.

"It's possible," Gennai said grimly. "We have managed to track him down, but it's impossible to get near him. He lives in a castle deep within the forest, but it's heavily guarded by Virus Digimon.

I glance at Ken worriedly. Ken was narrating a story about a Wizard and his apprentices. The two digimon who volunteered for the roles were jumping up and down and making up lines when Ken paused in his reading. The babies seemed to be having a wonderful time. Yet, I was growing more worried by the minute. The fact that my old friend turned enemy was still trying to kill me, even if I'm not BanchoStingmon anymore, worried me. I wasn't really worried for myself, but for my partner. He would do anything to hurt me and that would include hurting Ken. Lots of digimon realized this and would often try to attack the digimon's partner, if they can. Though that was proven to be unwise, especially since the digimon can digivolve further when the child's life is threatened.

"Be on your guard," Leomon advised as he continued to watch Ken and the baby digimon.

"I will, thank you," I told them. I hope he didn't come while Ken is with me though. But if he does, I will make sure Ken is safe that's for sure.

* * *

Ken was happily sitting on my shoulder as we flew through the air. Ken didn't really want to go home yet. I didn't mind, but I was a bit worried. That feeling would not go away.

"Are you okay?" Ken asked me in concern. "You've been awfully quiet."

"I'm fine, Ken. Don't worry." Ken rolled his eyes and gave me a pointed look.

"You do realize that when a person says 'don't worry', it just encourages the person to worry even more."

I chuckled at this. "It really is nothing Ken. It's nothing I can't handle. No need to worry." This earned me a frown for that comment.

"I really don't like how you are keeping something from me," Ken said sadly. Oh, boy. Now I've done it. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong? I can help you know. Don't you trust me?"

"Ken," I said with a sigh, stopping mid-flight to hover in the air as we continued the conversation. "You are one of the only people I trust without any doubts. If I thought that you can help me with this problem, I would tell you in a heartbeat."

"But?"

"I, honestly, don't know much about the situation to actually do something about it." Ken's frown deepens in worry. I knew he would keep asking and I didn't want to make him think that I don't trust him. I can't lie to him, even if I tried. "I used to have a friend, but we took different paths, so to speak." Ken blinked in confusion. "He grew bitter of me and hates me. He had grown to be a powerful Ultimate."

"You're worried he might attack you?" Ken asked as he puts the piece together, still looking sadden that someone hated me so much.

"Actually, more on the lines of that he might try to hurt you."

Ken eyes widen at this. "What? Why would he attack me?"

"You mean everything to me," I told him fondly. A soft rose color tinted Ken's cheeks, knowing what I meant.

"Oh, that would be bad. I guess I see why you're worried."

I nodded knowing that Ken understood my position now. I glanced around, noting that we were near a spring. "Do you want to relax near that spring before heading home?"

"Sure, we haven't been to one of those in a while," Ken said with a soft smile. I nodded and flew down towards the gap in between the trees' heads, where the spring was located. It was nice to know that Ken could still be surprised by the most simplest of things. The spring was formed by a beautiful crystal blue water that sparked with the sun's rays. Different shapes of rocks surrounded the landscape, allowing the clean water to flow into the center of the spring without any disturbance. "Wow," Ken breathed as he eyed the spring. "You don't see something like this on Earth.

I gently put Ken down, allowing him to get closer to the water. The spring was huge in comparison to the ones on Earth, or to the ones that's well known in the Digital World. This one just happened to be one of the most secluded ones that only the locals use. It was most likely used by some of the more bigger insect digimon. I sat down on one of the huge rocks. My feet were dipped into the water, making little ripples that traveled across the water. I watch Ken as he rests on his knees, looking at his own reflection.

A small smile grace his features as he touches the water. The water was a cool temperature. It wasn't hot from being in the sun to long, but it wasn't freezing cold either. The water was just right, perfect for drinking.

"Good," I asked him.

Ken looks at me with a smile. "Yeah, its really good. It's clearer than the one on Earth."

I hummed at that as we relaxed at the spring for an hour or so. The spring was so peaceful and tranquil that it be the perfect spot to take a nap in. I wasn't going to take a nap, but I knew Ken would. My gaze softens when Ken dozed off after fifteen minutes. I knew Ken was tired from his day with the Baby Digimon. He could use a nap.

As he slept I stayed vigil. I was still having that bad feeling that something was going to happen, something bad and stressful. My mind wandered to the conversation I had with Gennai and Leomon. Was it really possible that would be after me after all this time? Wasn't he satisfied that the killed me once? Or was he really trying to end me permanently? That thought sent a chill through me. Ken would most likely freak out if that happen or worse, try to commit suicide. I winced at the thought.

It was true that both humans and partners are connected. Through Ken I have unlimited amount of power, depending on the strength of our bond. We are able to get different emotions from each other, more me then Ken though. However, since we are partners there is the downside when it comes to death as I realized. When I died, I am reborn, but my partner will feel empty and lost until we are reunited again. If Ken dies, however, I will die with him. That might be a sad thought, but I know I would be lost without Ken and vice versa. So I guess going with him in death, when the time comes, doesn't sound so bad when we get to stay together in the end.

"Why isn't that precious?" I stiffen as I heard the familiar, psychopathic voice. Floating among the tress was none other than my old friend, Piemon.


	3. Old Friend

"What do you want, Piemon?" I snapped back as I quickly positioned myself to stand in front of Ken. My instincts were going haywire, screaming of a potential threat to my partner.

"Ah, ah, ah," Piemon said with a shake of his head, while move one finger back and forth. "The child is sleeping." I stiffen, while he smiles.

"What. Do. You. Want?" I growled heatedly.

"What? Can't I visit an old friend?" I clenched my fist as a rising anger filled me.

"Friends? You killed me last time!"

Piemon had the decency to look sad. "A shame you didn't stay dead. It would have made my life so much easier."

I glared at him. I had long accepted that he hated me and wanted me dead. Piemon had proven that the last time he killed me. I never understood why he wanted me dead or why he was so bitter of me? We had sure a wonderful friendship when we were Child. What happened from that time?

"Look at you," Piemon said with a twisted smile. "The once BanchoStingmon reduced to this." I glare at him as he laughs. "Unable to shinka on your own. Have to rely on a human no less!" Piemon starts to float down, making me tense. _Have to protect Ken,_ my mind screams over and over again. "Oh the irony!" He laughs wickedly and just loud enough to make Ken stir from his nap. "When was the last time you shinka to Ultimate?"

"I be more than glad to show you what I can do as Imperialdramon," I snapped back heatedly.

"Oh, but you need XV-mon for that don't you?" He counters smugly. I didn't reply to his question, he was right after all. I definitely needed XV-mon for that. I stiffen as our conversation finally disturbed Ken's nap.

"Stingmon? What's wrong?" I continue to glare at Piemon as Ken sits up and rubs his blurry eyes.

"Ahh, the child is finally awake!" Piemon said a little too enthusiastically and startled Ken when he heard it.

"Wha?" Ken looked in the direction of the voice and blench a bit.

"Ken, head for shelter!" I told him sternly. The faster Ken hides, the quicker I can go after Piemon. I was taking no chance for Piemon to harm him.

Ken nodded as he got to his feet, grabbed his bag and rushed to hide behind one of the huge boulders. Piemon laughs as Ken run for cover.

"Where you think your going child?" Piemon asks. "The fun has just started!" Piemon laughs madly as he looks in the direction that Ken ran to.

"Stay away from him!" I summoned one of my spikes from my arm and lunged at him. Piemon grabs one of his sword from the sheathes on his back and stops my spike. He smiles as we glare at each other. I was well aware that he was an Ultimate and a lot stronger then me. I could easily tell from the lack of strength he was using to stop my attack. But that didn't mean I was going to give up. If I could temporarily daze him, then maybe I can grab Ken and retreat. I have to put Ken's safety first.

"Do you really think you can defeat me, hmm?" Piemon asked. "I'm a lot stronger than you and clearly have the upper hand."

"What do you want with Ken?" I ignored his previous comment.

"You, my old friend, just refuse to die."

"You killed me once already," I snapped. "You're right! You are strong, so why come after me? I haven't done anything to you! I certainly don't remember doing anything the first time either!"

Piemon's eyes harden as I snapped back at him. His eyes were filled with so much hatred and jealousy that it made me want to rush to Ken's side before Piemon could do anything to him. "That's the problem," Piemon said coldly. "You should have never been reborn. You should not have been given such amazing power both back then and now. You don't deserve it. You are nothing." He applied pressure on his sword, pushing me back in the process. "If you won't stay dead, then I will take the one thing you care about most."

My eyes widen as fear and anger filled me. "No! I won't let you!" I yelled as I somehow managed to push him with whatever strength I had, which was currently being fueled by my anger. "Moon Moon Shooter!"

"Is that the best you got?" Piemon asks as he dodges all the needles that came his way. "My turn." Piemon smiles wickedly at me. I was in a heap amount of trouble. "Trump Sword! Ending Snipe!" I gasp as I tried to avoid getting hit by the swords. I managed to avoid a few, but that was before I got hit by a magical light ball, resulting with me being unable to avoid the rest of the swords.

I groaned as I fell to the ground. My whole body ached and I knew I was on the verge of passing out. I tried not to. I had to stay awake. I had to fight and protect Ken from Piemon. I can't lose him.

"Stingmon!"

"So long, old friend"

"STINGMON! HELP! STINGMON"

"N-no, K-ken." And then everything went black.


	4. Kidnapped

Tears filled his eyes as Stingmon fell to the ground. Ken yelled for his partner and was about to run to him, until Piemon suddenly appeared in front of him and picked him up. Ken struggled as rope was magically tied around his hands.

"STINGMON! HELP! STINGMON!" Piemon laughs as he holds Ken with one arm. Ken could only scream for his partner, hoping he was okay. Stingmon was only an Adult. He could barely scratch an Ultimate, especially this one. Tears leaked from his eyes as Piemon began to float in the air. Ken saw his partner on the ground, not moving. "STINGMON! WAKE UP! STINGMON!"

Piemon laughs. "What a shame? Your only protector has once again failed to protect you."

"You're lying!" Ken snaps back in denial. If anything, he has failed Stingmon. "STINGMON! WAKE UP, PLEASE!"

"Oh, am I?" Ken involuntarily shivers at the tone of the Ultimate's voice. "Has he even told you about who he was back then?" Ken frowned. "How he died or how exactly does he know me, hmm?"

Ken continued to shake his head in denial. If Stingmon was keeping something from him then it was probably to protect him. Stingmon had been worried that an old friend might attack them. Ken's eyes widen as something came to him. "Y-you're Stingmon's old friend."

"Smart boy," Piemon spoke in a tone that made Ken want to cringe. "Did he tell you that or did you figure that out on your own?" Ken didn't answer. He was too afraid to say anything. What Stingmon did to have this digimon hate him so much, terrified him. At this one moment all Ken wanted to do was go to Stingmon, make sure he is alright, and go home. "Pity, looks like we have visitors."

Ken blinked as four digimon burst out of the forest. There was a Lillymon, but she was black and wore a red and white outfit, a Leomon with a coat, a Mamemon with a bat and military cloak, and a Golemon with a cape. Ken blinked in confusion as Lillymon and Mamemon charged straight for them.

"Piemon! Release the boy!" The Mamemon yells.

"Hang on dear, we're coming!" The Lillymon tries to reassure him.

Ken could only look at them pleadingly as Piemon smirks at them in triumphant. "You're too late." More tears fell down his cheeks as the two digimon screamed, while both he and Piemon teleport away.

 _Stingmon...help..._

* * *

"No!" They yell in unison as Piemon managed to escape with the Chosen. This couldn't be happening! They were so close, so close! They had been tracking Piemon for years after Stingmon sacrificed himself to save them. They knew Stingmon was reborn into a Chosen Digimon, but they had been so busy that they couldn't reunite with their friend.

They sighed at the realization that they failed to save Stingmon's partner. With their latest failure hanging over their heads, BanchoLillymon and BanchoMamemon returned to the others. BanchoLeomon was checking for any injuries that Stingmon might have gotten, while trying to protect his partner. It was a relief to know he was still alive, but the guilt of not saving Stingmon's partner was still hard to swallow. How would Stingmon react to this when he woke up?

"How is he?" BanchoLillymon asked.

"Minimum damage," BanchoLeomon told them. "Stingmon should be fine after some rest and some food."

"Piemon got away with the child?" BanchoGolemon asked.

"Affirmative," BanchoMamemon said with a frustrated huff.

"What did Piemon want with Stingmon's partner?" BanchoGolemon's mused out loud as he watched BanchoLeomon treat Stingmon's injuries.

"I don't know, but we have to find him!" BanchoLillymon punched her hand with her fist. "You should have seen the child! He was so terrified. He was practically pleading for us to help him!" BanchoLillymon gritted her teeth as terrified, pleading, tear-filled violet eyes replayed in her mind.

"We'll find him," BanchoLeomon said calmly.

"How can you be so sure?" BanchoLillymon snaps.

"Because," BanchoLeomon puts the healing cream that he was using back into his jacket jacket as he was addressing her. BanchoLeomon looks at her calmly. "We both know how powerful the bond between digimon and humans are." BanchoLeomon crossed his arms across his chest as he continued. "We both knew that Piemon was up to something. We all hunched that he still had issues with Stingmon, even after killing him the first time." The others averted their gazes at the reminder.

"Why did he kidnap the child then?" BanchoGolemon asked with a frown. "He could have easily taken Stingmon out, considering their levels of power."

"It's the child," BanchoLeomon told them.

"The child?" BanchoGolemon asked, confused.

"You haven't been around when these children fight. Don't underestimate the power between their bond. Stingmon has the capability to shinka further and it all comes down to his bond with his partner."

BanchoGolemon's eyes widen in surprise. "Is it really that strong?"

"Affirmative," BanchoMamemon confirmed. "Chosen Digimon's power all depends on how strong their bond is with their partner. There is also the factor of the emotional state as well. Chosen Digimon has the ability to shinka further if the child is in danger. The combined fear of the child and the digimon's will to protect that said child is what triggers the shinka."

"Let's not forget the child, itself," BanchoLillymon chimed in. "When the child is emotionally distress and conflicted the digimon can't shinka, and vice versa. It's like the time when Stingmon's partner was conflicted when his base was about to explode. From what I could tell he felt lost and guilty and lonely. But when the other Chosen talked some sense into him, made him see more clearly, it managed to trigger Jogress Shinka."

BanchoGolemon look impressed by this information. "So it all comes down to how strong their faith is in each other as well as themselves."

"Affirmative."

BanchoGolemon sighed. "If this is the case then Stingmon could have shinka to a higher form in order to protect his partner."

"Piemon knows this," BanchoLeomon said grimmly, finishing what BanchoGolemon was going to say. "That's why he took the child in the first place."

BanchoLillymon stood straighter with a burning determination in her eyes. "And this is why we are going to get the child back and put an end to Piemon once and for all."

* * *

Ken wasn't sure what was worse: being kidnapped, being thrown into a cage, or being forced to partake in one of Piemon's twisted games. Ken shuddered as he looked for a place to hide. Piemon had thought it would be _fun_ to play hide-and-seek. "More like hide-and-hunt," Ken mumbled to himself.

Ken opened one of the many doors in the creepy castle. He blanched when the room he entered was filled with clown tools and props, swords, huge toys that were taller than him, a bed, on the far wall was digimon keychains, and to top things off - no windows.

Ken stared uneasily at the room. Something didn't feel right for him or it could be the fact that he might have entered Piemon's bedroom. _Creep._

Ken glanced around, hoping to find a place to hide. There was no time to run out and go into another room. Piemon was down the hall, laughing his head off as he called out his name like a predator. Ken's violet eyes glanced at the far end of the room. There were two huge stuff teddy bears, which was painted to look like a clown, in the corner. Ken ignored the lingering fear as he rushed towards them. Thankfully there was a small opening for him to slip behind them without notice. It was just in time too. Because as soon as he got through and huddled on the cold ground the door opened.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" The Ultimate sang as the sound of the door was closed shut behind him. Ken covered his mouth with his hand to prevent himself from making a sudden sound. "There's no need to hide from me, child. I know you are here." The clown digimon hummed, pleasingly as the sound of something being moved was heard.

 _Please, don't find me. Please, don't find me._

"Do you like my room?" Piemon's voice echoed in the large room. "I had spent many centuries getting my way to the top. I collected all these wonderful trophies." Ken felt sick at the tone of his voice when he said 'trophies'. "But do you know what I love the most?" There was the sound of something clanking against metal followed by a swooshing sound and footsteps.

Ken's eyes widened fearfully when his only source of protection was pushed aside by the clown's hands. Piemon smiled creepily at him, his eyes revealing the depth of his insanity. Piemon bent down on his knees, leveling his eyes level to Ken's. Piemon dangled a Angewomon, with black and white features, keychain in front of his face. Ken blinked, not removing his eyes from the keychain.

"How fun it would be when I add Stingmon to my collection?" Piemon said as he moved the keychain from side to side.

Ken's eyes widen as he took in both the Ultimate's words and the keychain in his line of sight. "That's a…"

Piemon smiled, giving Ken goosebumps. "A living Digimon? Why yes it is." He laughs. "When your partner comes to rescue you, he will face the same fate as the others."

Ken suck in a breath when Piemon released the chain and allowed it to fall to the floor. _That's a digimon? A living digimon? But-_ Ken stared at the digimon keychain in shock. _That means that it lost and was turned into that. And Stingmon might be-_

"NO!" Ken jumped up to his feet as he glared angrily at the Piemon in front of him as his words registered into his mind. "STINGMON WILL SAVE ME! HE WILL DEFEAT YOU!" Ken wasn't sure where this boast of anger was coming from or where his fear had gone. All he knew was that Stingmon _will_ come for him. Stingmon will save him and hopefully all those poor digimon that were transformed into keychains. Ken swiftly grabbed the strange Angewomon keychain that was on the floor and bolted out of the room with speed that only a talented soccer player could possess.

Piemon watched as the child left. The child was very interesting. He had sense the darkness within the child. Why he was partnered to his pathetic old friend was beyond him. It was a pity that the child had so much faith in Stingmon. He would have to fix that one problem, wouldn't he? He smirks at his own musing. He will finally get rid of Stingmon and when that happens the last of the child's hopes will be crushed. He laughs madly at the mental picture. It was going to be fun to see the child fall to darkness once again. And and then and only then will Stingmon's partner be his. And no one will stop him.


	5. Memories of the Past

_It was a peaceful day at Primary Village. I was relaxing in a tree talking to Minomon like myself. We weren't talking about anything particular though, just about the war that was going on._

" _You're funny," Minomon told me as we happily watched the other digimon play. His comment made me smile. Many of the baby digimon avoided digimon likes us because of our type. This was often sad since I hated being alone and criticized for something others did. It's not like I was the Virus (or shinka into one) that attacked that other village on Fire Island. So when another Leafmon was born I was so happy. We were both the same form so we instantly clicked._

" _Glad you think so," I said around a giggle. "What's your opinion on the war?"_

" _Everyone is being stupid," he replied. "Sure, we have disagreements. Big deal. There are going to be arguments between Viruses and the Vaccines. That's the sad truth. They are just different digimon after all. Do those Vaccines really think that all Viruses are bad just because of what a few did? If you ask me, I say that they are just jealous of us."_

 _I smile at his answer. "I guess you're right. Shame we all can't get along."_

" _Yeah, but who said it has to stay like that forever?"_

" _What you mean?" I asked as I looked at him from my position on the branch._

" _Those Vaccines will keep think badly of us if we do nothing about it. If we want to change that then we have to show them, we have to do something to change their opinions of us Viruses."_

 _I blinked. That was such a good idea. "That's a great idea, Minomon. I just can't wait until I shinka."_

* * *

 _I smiled sadly as I glanced at my friend. We both had ideas on what we wanted to do to help change the war. But I never thought it would mean that we would split up._

" _I guess this is goodbye," I mumbled sadly to my friend._

" _Yeah, I guess it is," Kunemon said, looking just as sad. "Make me a promise."_

" _What kind of promise?"_

" _That we will train hard…that we will make a difference. That we will always be friends."_

 _I smiled brightly at him. "I can promise that. We will always be friends." Kunemon smiles in turn. We shook our stubby claws before crawling to our different paths._

* * *

 _I had worked hard to become Stingmon, to fight for what was right. The things that were happening were not right with me. I have fought to hard, worked to hard for prejudice to destroy everything. I was sad to see my own kind getting killed, but I didn't give up._

 _When I fought, I fought for justice. I protected those who needed help and fought those to sought for harm. I did notice that my morals and view contradicted what a Virus is. In fact, I seemed to have a perfect balance of Virus and Vaccines morals. And yet I disagreed with both sides in this sill war. I didn't join any side, but I did fight for those who needed my help._

 _It wasn't until today that the path I chose would lead me to the most elite group in the Digital World. I wasn't to shock to see these digimon, they are well known in the Digital World. But I never thought they would ask me to join them. I had reached the limit of my Adult form and was ready to shinka to a more powerful form._

 _I had thought about the points BanchoLeomon told me when he invited me to the Bancho Headquarter. I had listened to all the members on what impressed them about me and what it's meant to hold the title of Bancho. It was a very high honor to hold such a title, since not many can live to such criteria in order to be in consideration for this title._

 _Despite how intimidating it was to think that I would be the only one worthy of this title. To think that I was even being considered to receive this honor and to be among four of the most great digimon in the Digital World._

" _Stingmon, you have shown bravery and a strong will for what you believe in."_

 _It was intimidating, yes._

" _Despite the war against your kind, you fought with heart and soul."_

 _But I worked too hard to help others. I didn't do it for the glory or the fame or the recognition._

" _You passionately fought both sides and helped anyone in need."_

 _I fought for justice. I fought to keep the peace._

" _You never backed down and fought against all odds."_

 _Could I really pass this opportunity up; after everything I have sacrificed?_

" _You have the fighter's spirit; one worthy of a Bancho." I stare at BanchoLeomon as he spoke those words. The others were around us as I stood on some kind of circle. "Do you accept to hold this title and fight for justice?"_

 _I nod. "I do." And then there was a bright light as something in my data was changed. I realized it was because I accepted the title and was now becoming one of them, a form that fitted my new status. "Stingmon Shinka...BanchoStingmon!"_

* * *

 _I stared sadly at my old friend. He has fallen to the very thing we had wanted to stop. I was dumbstruck when he accused me of breaking our promise, but he was the one attacking. He was the one leading an army to destroy the Vaccines. This was not justice; this was revenge!_

" _Stop this madness! You don't have to do this! We can still be friends, Piemon!"_

 _Piemon laughs madly as if I said something funny. "Old friend, why would I stop? The Vaccines will destroy us if I don't destroy them. If I have to kill you then I will."_

" _But what about what we talked about when we were Child? We wanted to change what was happening!"_

" _You are right, old friend." I felt my spirit rise at that comment. Could I really be getting through to him? "We did promise to change the war between our kind and the Vaccines. I spent centuries fighting and for what? I get criticized, attacked, and almost dead!" My heart sank. My friend almost got killed? Why didn't I know?_

" _War teaches you something, old friend. Do you want to know what?" He asked, spreading his arms wide. "Both sides are foolish! They don't want to understand anything! They want nothing but bloodshed and power!" He laughs insanely. Has he really fallen that far down? "There is no such thing as peace! There never was! Fighting for justice? Please! You are the most foolish of them all."_

 _I narrowed my eyes at him. Foolish? How could my friend Kunemon turn into such a monster with no heart, no honor? He was mad! Insane even! Was there nothing I could do to save him?_

" _There is such thing as peace, Piemon! What you think me and my friends are doing? We fight for those who need us? We fight to give them hope! Hope that there will be an end to this war!"_

* * *

" _Have you ever wondered if you are missing something?" BanchoLillymon removed her gaze from the star lit sky to look at me. A questioning gaze was on her features._

" _Well, I guess. We do so much to help others, yet there are those who detest us for it. Sometimes I miss my simple life, before I lost my friends and family." She smiles slightly. "However, I guess that's not what you are referring to."_

 _I chuckle lightly. "Ever since I can remember I feel that I am missing something in my life. Something that completes me, you know?"_

 _She nodded. "Only time can tell," she said with a smile. "We all have that one thing or digimon that completes us. It might not be now, but I'm sure in the future you will find it and it will be rewarding."_

* * *

 _I groan in pain. The war has been over for two centuries now, but Piemon has completely lost it. Why was he so intent on killing me? It hurt to think about it._

 _I glanced at the others and saw that they were in better shape than me. I ignore the pain of my once best friend taunts and rants. Even after everything we been though, after the struggles with the war, the Dark Masters...he still hated me. I couldn't phantom why? I shook that thought away as he spoke._

" _You are truly a fool, BanchoStingmon." I grunted in response. "Fighting to save others, to protect those who hate you and your kind," he growled with a hint of disgust in his voice. "Ridiculous."_

 _I held in a response as he glances at my friends. My eyes widen as he smirks at BanchoLillymon who was also on the ground. "They turned you against me, old friend. They and all their morals of justice." His voice was filled with venom and insanity. "You have proven what side you are on, to protect others to your dying breath."_

 _I struggled to get to my feet as Piemon holds up his sword and walks toward BanchoLillymon. I couldn't let her get hurt. I cared for all my friends. They were like family to me, so to see my friend harm them was not going to happen._

 _Unexpected energy filled me as I managed to get to my feet. I knew I was going to die as I flew towards BanchoLillymon. I just knew I was not going to make it and yet I accepted that. I wasn't afraid as I pushed BanchoLillymon out of the way as Piemon skewed me with his swords. I didn't regret dying for my friends. I didn't regret the choices in my life. The only thing I regret was failing to save my friend from his darkness and insanity. But even then, I regret nothing._

" _NO! BANCHOSTINGMON!" I closed my eyes against the pain as I heard the others yell. I felt bad that I would leave them, but I knew we would meet again._

* * *

 _The sound of crying startled me. I wasn't sure where I was, but I grew concerned as the crying continued. The sound sounded like a baby. I shield my eyes as a bright light appeared in front of me._

" _BanchoStingmon." I blinked as I stared at an outline of a woman. The woman was made entirely of light, so there were no features on her that I could tell._

" _Where am I? Who are you?"_

" _You know me as the Will of the Digital World and I have been watching you." I gasped in shock. "You have shown great bravery and wisdom in your life. You have struggled and grown and fought for what is right."_

 _I smiled at her praise, but was startled again by the sound of a baby. "Where is that crying coming from?"_

 _There was a smile in her voice as he spoke. "Your destiny."_

 _I blinked in confusion as the white space that I was in changed. I blinked as an image of a small baby with violet eyes was being washed and covered in a towel. I couldn't remove my eyes as the small baby continued to cry, until he was placed in his mother's arms._

" _You have been chosen to become this child's partner," the women said. I smile as I continue to watch the small baby go from crying to cooing. After several centuries, I finally knew what I was missing in my life._

" _What's his name?" I asked the Will of the Digital World._

" _Ken Ichijouji."_

* * *

I gasped as I return to wakefulness. My head pounded as I tried to sit up. It was then when I finally noticed that I wasn't alone. I blinked in surprised when I was suddenly hugged by an old friend.

"Thank goodness you're awake!"

"BanchoLillymon?" I couldn't be seeing right. Was BanchoLillymon really here? I glanced around when I was greeted by the other members of my old team. "It's so good to see you guys again," I said relieved. I missed them so much. I winced slightly when BanchoLillymon helped me to my feet. It was then when I was hit with an array of emotions; result with me falling back to my knees and not hearing their surprised cries.

 _Stingmon…Gotta hide…gotta hide…gotta hide._

I groaned as I held my head in pain.

 _Please, don't find me. Please, don't find me…Stingmon_

I felt my own fear spike as I felt Ken's fear and terror and panic. He was terrified and was hiding from Piemon most likely. I'm not sure if I want to know what Piemon is doing to him to make him this afraid and frantic, but I knew I had to save him. I frowned when I was first hit by a hard wave of confusion and then anger. I growled audibly this time. Ken was scared, confused, and angry. Not a good combination, especially since he is all alone with a mad digimon and there is no one to stop him from plotting his wrath of destruction that Ken is only capable of doing.

"Stingmon." I ignored the calm voice that was trying to cut through my pained haze.

 _Stingmon will find me! Stingmon will find me!_

I had to find Ken. He was counting on me to save him from Piemon.

"Stingmon!"

 _Stingmon, where are you?_

"Oh, no! Ken!" I gasped as I returned to my senses. Strong claws were gripping my shoulders tightly, preventing me from moving. I stared into the calm eyes of BanchoLeomon.

"Stingmon, what's happening to your partner?"

I took a shuddering breath, trying to calm myself down. "It's Ken. He's terrified. Whatever Piemon is doing…he's scared and is calling for me." I sighed. "He needs me. I have to save him."

A small, worried smile crept onto his features. "We will Stingmon. I promise you that. We're going to held you this time."

I nodded in acknowledgement. "Thank you." He smiles as he releases his hold on me and allows me to stand up. BanchoLillymon flew in front of me with Ken's bag in her hands when they started telling me what happened after I died up to what happened a few hours ago. My eyes soften as BanchoLillymon apologized for not being able to save my partner. "It all right," I told her gently. "You tried to save Ken. That's all I can ever ask for."

She smiled brightly at that comment. "Thank you, Stingmon. Don't worry! I promise we will save your partner from Piemon. I won't let him hurt you again!"

A soft warmth filled me as she spoke. It was so nice to have some help to save my child. It felt as if we were never separated at all. "Thank you. I appreciate the help." I gestured to Ken's bag. "Can you check to see if Ken's D-Terminal and D-3 is in there?" BanchoLillymon nodded as she held the bag with one hand and searched with the other.

"There's a lot of hats in here," she said with a hint of surprise in her voice, which was amazing since she doesn't get surprised that easily.

"Ken got drafted into entertaining the baby digimon at Primary Village." The others smiled at this. "Ken is very good at it and decided to have them reenact a few stories."

She laughed softly at this. "That's so sweet," she said in a motherly tone.

I nodded and continued to watch as she finally found the two items I requested. I didn't like that Ken didn't have either, but there was nothing I could do. I instructed her to type out a message for me to Daisuke Motomiya before putting the device back into Ken's bag. Hopefully Daisuke will be able to get my message in time to help me save Ken. Once that was done BanchoLeomon told me about their operations for infiltrating Piemon's castle. Apparently they had been studying and tracking Piemon for quite some time. I was disturbed on how heavily guarded it was, but at least none of the guards were higher than Perfect; Piemon must not like competition.

I stare at the forest in determination as we start to make our way towards the castle. _Hang on Ken. I'm coming._


	6. Operation Infiltration

It had been centuries since she saw someone else that wasn't Piemon or other trapped digimon. She wasn't sure how long it has been since she seen another, centuries maybe. So it was a shock to see a terrified child running into the room, obviously looking for somewhere to hide. She and the other yelled for the child's help, but he could not hear them. Their screams were in their heads after all. The child looked uneasy as he took in Piemon's bedroom. She was taken aback by his violet eyes. Not many that she knows has such a unique coloring much like his.

The child looked frightened when Piemon called for the child. _Hide child! Hide!_ She had screamed and to her relief the child made a dash for the huge teddy bears. She sighed in relief and watched worriedly as Piemon entered the room, taunting the child.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

She glared at the monster. What he wanted with the child was beyond her. The monster closed the door as he scanned the room calculatingly. She hoped he didn't find the frightened child.

"There's no need to hide from me, child. I know you are here."

She watched as he closed the door, not bothering to lock it, and proceeded to moving some toys around. He then looked under the bed with an amused smile.

"Do you like my room? I had spent many centuries getting my way to the top. I collected all these wonderful trophies."

She mentally cursed as the monster waltzed towards them. He smiled at them as he dug into their minds. She heard the others scream in pain. She was lucky that she was able to block him completely. But that didn't seem to matter once he got the answers that he wanted.

"But do you know what I love the most?"

 _Leave the child alone, Piemon! Or so help me, when I get free, I will destroy you!_

Piemon narrowed his cold eyes at her as he grabbed her. He gave her a challenging look as he swung her on her chain and made her hit the metal on the wall. She was really dizzy by this and knew she was going to destroy him, painfully. She could only watch as the teddy bears were moved to the side, revealing the child. She mentally swore when she saw those terrified eyes. She felt her insides turn when she was being swung back and forth by the clown.

"How fun it would be when I add Stingmon to my collection?" She gasped. There's only one Stingmon that Piemon ever talks about and that was BanchoStingmon. From what she heard, BanchoStingmon was killed.

"That's a…"

But if he was reborn and this child was taken from Stingmon…

"A living Digimon? Why yes it is."

Then that must mean that the child is a Chosen and Stingmon is now a Chosen Digimon.

"When your partner comes to rescue you, he will face the same fate as the others."

She thought she was shocked before, but seeing the different emotions racing in the child's eyes was something. She screamed when Piemon dropped her like she was trash. She was dazed and hurting from her fall. At least nothing was broken.

"NO!" She was surprised at the amount of anger that child showed at that moment. The child was truly angry for their treatment and for the threat of his partner. "STINGMON WILL SAVE ME! HE WILL DEFEAT YOU!"

She was curious when Piemon didn't move when the child cradled her in his hand and ran off. She had a feeling Piemon was toying with the child and was angering him on purpose. The child was incredibly fast and ran a great distance to the next floor. All she could do was sigh as the child stopped to catch his breath.

"I don't know if you can hear me." She glanced at the child as he stared at her. "But...I promise I'll find a way to return you to normal. It isn't right for you to be like this." The child looked so sad and yet there was a burning warmth in this eyes. The child with filled with so much gentleness, kindness, she realized. "Stingmon will come and maybe he'll bring the others. That would be good, right?"

 _That would be wonderful, child._

She knew the child could not hear her but it helped comfort her to know that this nightmare will be over soon. The child looked up and looked around. She realized they were on the security level. No one goes up here, except Piemon of course. How the child managed to get to this level was amazing. She wondered if Piemon even noticed.

The child entered a room and blinked at the computers. The child raised a dark blue eyebrow as he walked into the room. The child gently placed her on the table as he typed on the computer. She wondered what the child was up to when he pulled up the security footage and a blueprint of the castle. She would have laughed as a mischievous smirk appeared on the child's face.

"I think a little payback is in order," the child murmured as he began typing very fast, making various codes for something she wasn't sure of yet.

 _You messed with the wrong Chosen Piemon. This one has it out for you._

* * *

Ken glares daggers at the Ultimate as he laughs at his predicament. "You know," Ken spoke dryly. "You are a bad host."

Ken was not very happy to see the insane digimon. Although he had managed to finish his surprise before the creep found him. It just so happened that Ken was in the hall looking for a window, or an escape door, or something when he was caught and teleported into a cage that was at least 100 feet in the air.

"My apologies," the Ultimate said, not looking sorry at all. "Though I can't have you ruining all my plans." _We'll see, Piemon,_ Ken thought. _Those plans will go up in smokes when I'm done with you._ "Now you be good!" Piemon says with a mad laugh before floating back to the ground and exiting the room.

Ken pouted when he was left alone. What on earth was he supposed to do in a cage? He sighed as he flops on his back and stares at nothing. Looks like there was nothing to do but wait. He yawned tiredly. When did he get this tired? He blamed Piemon for his lack of energy. He couldn't remember the last time he ate or got a good rest. He closed his eyes, allowing sleep to take him. _Stingmon, where are you?_ Was the last thing he thought before he fell into the void of sleep.

* * *

The vibration of his D-Terminal cut through his boring mind. Of course he was in detention with one of the most boring teachers imaginable on a weekend no less. He sighed. How was he supposed to know that the teacher has a thing against him? Sheesh! Seriously, all he did was ask Takeru if he had a pencil. No need to get all agitated about it.

He quietly took his D-Terminal out of his pocket and glanced at the message. He was glad that Ken texted him. Maybe he might have an idea on how to get him out of this. That train of thought hit the water, however, when he read the message. According to Stingmon, Ken has been kidnaped by a digimon called Piemon. Apparently Stingmon has a long history with this Piemon. Piemon had resorted to kidnapping Ken to get back at him. Stingmon was going to rescuing Ken with a few of his old friends (who these friends were? He didn't say.) and hopefully he and the others would be able to help when he got this message.

Daisuke reread the message a few times, hoping that this was just a joke. After five minutes he glanced up and noticed that the teacher was still ignoring him and was happily reading a magazine that was inappropriate for school. Daisuke took the opportunity to create a group email, telling them of what Stingmon messaged him. By the time he finished the message, he stared blankly at the textbook in front of him, not realizing the time flying by, thinking only about his best friend.

It was in that moment, where he was trying to figure out a plan to rescue said friend, Mrs. Yoshia called his detention over. With a forced smile, he collected his things, bowed to the teacher and bolted out of the school.

* * *

Ken wasn't sure how long he's been in this stupid cage. He hated this cage. He hated being trapped in a cage. He groans as he opens his eyes. He could smell the aroma of something delicious. He moans in despair. When was the last time he ate? And all that running didn't help him either. Why did he feel like Piemon expected this? Did Piemon chase him on purpose? Making him use up his energy and torture him by not giving him food or water, to make him weak? That's what it felt like as he was hit with a pang of hunger.

He cracked an eyes open as he felt someone approach his cage. He tried to glare at Piemon, but it wasn't as strong. "Hungry are we?" Ken grunted in response, trying to keep his glare up. "Don't worry," he reassured. "I'll feed you soon enough." He smiles as he took in Ken's weak state. "Just remember child, Stingmon is the enemy, not me."

"Liar," Ken mumbled as Piemon teleported away. Where was Stingmon? Why isn't he here yet?

* * *

It had taken a lot longer to find the castle then I would have liked. The castle was so far deep within the forest and so heavily guarded, it was a surprise we didn't get caught yet. My mind was a turmoil of thoughts as I was hit with minor emotions.

Fear. Hunger. Want. Sadness. Loneliness. Anger.

I was worried for my partner. What was Piemon doing to him? Was Piemon trying to break him? Make him believe that I wasn't coming to save him? Torturing him till he was too weak to talk? That last thought scared me to the pit of my core. I couldn't let Ken get hurt again, not again. I made a promise to him and I plan to keep it.

"There it is," BanchoMamemon whispers as the castle came into view. The castle looked like one of those Neo Gothic castles from the romantic period that Ken researched that one time for a project. The castle was grey in texture, most likely made of stone. The four corners of the castle had columns that had pointed cylinders as the roof. The castle seemed to have a huge wall around it to keep intruders out. On the roof I could make out several LadyDevimon and Karatenmon guarding the castle perimeter.

"I can't believe Ken is somewhere in there," my voice shook slightly as I was hit with another wave of Ken's emotions. Something was wrong. I couldn't understand why Ken's emotions were getting weaker. What was happening to him?

"We'll find him," BanchoLillymon whispered softly, her hand resting on my tense shoulder.

I sighed. "He's getting weaker." This brought looks of worry to the others faces. If Ken was getting weaker, then that was not good. If I wanted to shinka I would need to take some of Ken energy to do so. Was Piemon trying to prevent this by making my child very weak?

"We got to hurry," BanchoGolemon gruff voice spoke up. "BanchoLeomon and I should be able to handle those guys." He gestured to the guards. "You, BanchoLillymon, and BanchoMamemon should go find your partner." We all nodded at the plan and watched as BanchoLeomon and BanchoGolemon made their way to the castle walls. We made our way to one of the right corners and waited for them to attack before we flew up.

"Burning Bancho Punch!"

"Yobori Claw Drill!"

"Let's go!" BanchoMamemon yells over the noise as a flurry of attacks echoed loudly around the castle. I didn't hesitate to follow them since all the guards flew to the other side of the castle, trying to stop the two Ultimate Digimon. No one saw us as we entered through a set of windows of the right front column.

I land on the hardwood floor of the third floor hallway. BanchoLillymon and BanchoMamemon landed next to me. BanchoLillymon took out the blueprints of the castle from Ken's bag. She frowned as she tried to figure out where Piemon might hide Ken.

"Where you think Piemon might hide him?" She asked as she continued to study the blue paper.

"Dungeon, a room, a cage maybe," BanchoMamemon suggested. I paled at the even thought of it. I couldn't imagine my poor child locked up somewhere.

BanchoLillymon sighs. "There are too many possibilities that he could be and we don't have that much time." She rolled the paper up again and placed it back within Ken's bag. "Can you use your bond to locate him?" She asked me.

My antennas twitched in anxiety. I wasn't too sure since Ken was weak for some reason, but I had to try. I closed my eyes and searched for the gentle warmth that I loved so much. I immediately found the warmth. The warmth was strong, yet at the same time it was faltering. My instincts screamed at me to follow, to find and protect what is mine.

I was in an angry haze as I followed the trail of the warmth. My instinct ignored the other two digimon completely as they flew right behind me. I flew down various halls and down various floors until I ended up in a hall with only one huge set of doors. I growled in anger and destroyed the door that was in my way; my instincts demanded it.

I stormed inside the large room, a throne room I realized. Of course Piemon would have Ken here. "KEN!"

"St-stingmon." I blinked and looked up in the direction of the small weak voice of my partner. And to my horror I saw a birdcage hanging from the ceiling. I glared daggers at Piemon, who was floating next to the cage; obviously he was telling lies to my encaged, frighten child.

"You finally made it, old friend. I hope the guards didn't give you too much trouble."


	7. Rescued

Piemon laughs as I glare at him. He was going to pay for harming my child. I didn't care if he used to be my friend. Hurting Ken was unforgivable. Sure, I would have liked not dying, but no one hurts Ken and gets away with it.

"You finally made it, old friend. I hope the guards didn't give you too much trouble."

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO KEN, PIEMON?" I was not in a mood to play his games.

"Temper, temper," he chided. "What makes you think I did anything to my child?" His child! Did he just say his child? How dare he?

"Ken is not YOURS!" I yelled, unable to keep my anger in check. My instincts screaming, _Protect! Protect! Child in danger! Child in Danger! Protect the child! Protect the child!_

Piemon smiles as he floats down, thankfully away from Ken. "Really now? You and I both know that you can't defeat me." He smiles as he lands on the ground about three feet away from me. I clench my fists in anger. "Oh, by all mean come and try, old friend." He moves in right arm mockingly in front of him. Moving his index finger in a 'come and get me if you can' gesture. "But we all know how this is going to turn out." His grin grows wider and his eyes sparkle with madness. "With you out of the way permanently and your partner forever mine."

That comment, with the possibility of life threatening harm towards my child, snapped something in me and sprung me into action. I ignored the yells of my friends as I attacked Piemon, only for him to gracefully dodge my attack by levitate into the air. I continued my pursuit after him, putting my faith into the hands of my friends to save my child.

* * *

"Stingmon! Come back!" BanchoLillymon couldn't believe that he had done that. This was obviously a plan to separate them. Piemon was sadistic that way and could easily take them out of they attack the way Stingmon is acting right now. BanchoLillymon was about to go up there and help him, but was stopped by BanchoMamemon. "Stingmon needs our help!" She yells, raising her thorn whip in anger. "He can't take Piemon all by himself. He's not thinking clearly right now!"

"BanchoLillymon, I know you are worried about Stingmon, so am I. I understand that he is not thinking clear with the threat of his partner at stake. But let's save his partner while he is busy distracting Piemon."

She momentarily loosens her hold as she thought about what BanchoMamemon said. He was right. Piemon was distracted with Stingmon at the moment, even if he is just toying with him. But he is not even paying any attention to them. Now that she thought about it that was a big mistake on Piemon's part. With a satisfied smile of the plan, she followed BanchoMamemon as they flew up to the cage that was hanging on the ceiling. They were lucky that they didn't get hit with any attacks with the huge fight going on between Piemon and Stingmon.

She frowned in worry when they finally reached the cage. Stingmon was right to worry about his partner. The child was lying on his side, panting in short breaths. He was still conscious, thankfully, but his eyes were slightly dull as he stared at them. In his hands was a Mastemon keychain. BanchoLillymon eyes widened slightly as she remembered a Mastemon getting turned into one of Piemon's key chains during the war.

"No wonder he's so weak," BanchoMamemon grumbled as he worked on getting the cage's lock to unlock. "He dehydrated."

BanchoLillymon looks at the child in worry. The poor dear must so thirsty and hungry as well. It must have been several hours since hours since he last eaten. BanchoMamemon grumbles under his breath as he worked on the lock. BanchoLillymon was worried on how long this would take. They didn't have much time to waste. Stingmon wouldn't be able to hold out much long, even with the current anger that was fueling his attacks.

A small moan followed by a cough caught her attention. She saw Stingmon's child, Ken, coughing into his hand. She quickly dug out a water bottle, figuring that Ken's throat must be very dry at the moment. She was thankful that Ken was close enough to the bar as she gently cradled his head in one hand, supporting it, and gently held the bottle to his lips. She watched with a smile as the child relaxed when the cool water began to sooth the ache and dryness of his throat.

She eased up on the bottle when she felt the child had enough for now. "Better?" She asked.

Ken cleared his throat and smiled at her in thanks. "Yes," his voice still slightly hoarse. "Thank you, Lillymon."

She smiles and wondered if Stingmon even told the child about them. Not that she blame him if he didn't. It was still a sore subject, even for them. "You're welcome, but I'm BanchoLillymon."

"Bancho?" The child blinked his pretty violet eyes in confusion.

"I guess Stingmon didn't tell you about us," BanchoLillymon paused when she saw a flicker of hurt flash in his eyes. "Don't blame Stingmon for not telling you," she begged gently. "It's a very long painful story and I'm sure he wasn't ready to tell you yet."

"It's still sorta a sore subject for all of us," BanchoMamemon added as he concentrated on the lock. "Considering what happen and all. But don't worry we'll discusses this after we get you somewhere safe." And then there was click, followed by the door siding open. "Got it! Let's get you out of here and help Stingmon."

* * *

Piemon was a liar. Nothing he said was true. Ken knew this. He denied every lie that was coming out of the clown's mouth. But when he started talking about his past and how he knew Stingmon, he began to doubt. Ken couldn't ignore some of the things that Piemon was saying. He knew things that only he and Stingmon knew. That wouldn't make sense unless what he was saying was true.

Ken bit his lip in frustration as Piemon went on about this war. Ken wasn't sure what he was talking about and he didn't care. He had to be lying again. Stingmon would never betray anyone. He was a kind, loyal friend and would do anything to help others. Okay so that part about Stingmon helping both side and not really taking a side did make sense. It fit Stingmon personality. He seen it himself when he was the Kaiser and when he helped him get over his nightmares. But this betrayal didn't fit at all. Something didn't feel right here.

Piemon then said that Stingmon fought against him when he joined these other digimon. He didn't whom though. All he said was that it was only five of them and they fought for justice, which he said through gritted teeth, and something about Bancho. Piemon must really not like him. It was when Piemon mentioned that he killed him was when Ken into shock.

 _Liar! Liar! Lair! Stingmon is not dead! He's alive!_ Ken blocked out everything out as he began to curl into himself, holding the digimon turned keychain closer to him. He didn't want to listen anymore. Piemon was trying to trick him. He was trying to make him doubt his partner. If that was the case then it won't work. Ken had full belief in his partner and nothing a stupid clown said was going to change that. He will not be manipulated, not again!

"KEN!" Ken opened his eyes weakly. When he closed them, he was sure. But that didn't matter. Stingmon was here. Finally! Stingmon was finally here!

Ken smiled weakly as Stingmon called for him. Piemon was wrong. Stingmon did care for him. His frown soon fell when Stingmon began to lose his temper. Stingmon was always calm in most situations. Ken began to worry when Piemon threatened that Stingmon was more then welcome to fight him. Ken suck in a breath, which might have been a mistake due to his throat hurting a bit too much, when Piemon mocked that he was going to keep him. Ken could already feel the sliver of fear, but pushed it back for the moment. Stingmon was here to save him. He had to believe in that.

And then Stingmon lost all patience and attacked Piemon. Ken wanted to scream in that moment, if he could. He understood that the creep was getting on Stingmon's nerves and maybe had threatened him, but that was not an excuse to charge at the enemy like that. Wasn't that Daisuke and V-mon's territory?

Ken had uncurled himself when he heard more voices. That sounded like the two digimon that attempted to save him before. Ken didn't understand why they decided to help Stingmon. Maybe they felt bad or maybe Stingmon asked for their help. Whatever the reason was Ken was thankful.

Ken tried to breath through the comfortableness as he waited to be rescued. His throat hurt too much and it was a struggle to breath normally. He began coughing not long after that, not realizing that the two digimon he saw earlier was right outside his prison. Ken stared weakly at the Lillymon as she supported and pressed a bottle of water to his lips. Ken moaned in relief was the wonderful cool water soothed the ache in his throat. He didn't think water would feel or taste this good.

Ken cleared this throat when Lillymon removed the bottle, recapped it, and placed it back into the bag. Ken smiled to her in thanks when she asked if he felt better. "Yes. Thank you, Lillymon."

"You're welcome, but I'm BanchoLillymon."

Ken blinked his eyes in confusion. "Bancho?" Didn't Piemon say something about this? Were they the digimon he was talking about?

"I guess Stingmon didn't tell you about us." Ken felt hurt. They did know Stingmon. Was Piemon right all this time about his partner? Why didn't Stingmon tell him? Did he not trust him enough to tell him?

"Don't blame Stingmon for not telling you. It's a very long painful story and I'm sure he wasn't ready to tell you yet." Ken frowned at this. He was concerned now. He can understand if Stingmon was not ready to tell him, but what could have happened for it to hurt too much. He paused in his questioning. Maybe whatever happened was similar to when Osamu died.

"It's still sorta a sore subject for all of us. Considering what happen and all." Ken nodded weakly. Ken couldn't blame Stingmon if something like his brother's death happened. Ken struggled sometimes to talk about it, so why not Stingmon. Stingmon will tell him when he was ready. Until the moment comes Ken would wait and be supportive.

"But don't worry we'll discusses this after we get you somewhere safe." Really? Wouldn't it be better for Stingmon to tell him when he was ready? Ken didn't mind waiting. Ken was soon startled by his thoughts when he heard a click followed by the door siding open. "Got it! Let's get you out of here and help Stingmon."

Ken blinked at they opened the door. Ken was shocked when he was gently picked up by BanchoLillymon and held close to her chest. Ken rested his head on her shoulder, still holding the angel keychain close. It would be awful if he dropped her. Ken sighed as the two digimon made their way back to the ground. He couldn't believe he was finally free of that awful cage.

"Moon Moon Shooter!"

"Toy Wonderness!"

"Spiking Finish!"

"Trump Sword!"

Ken whimpered as he buried his face in BanchoLillymon's chest. He didn't like how the fight was going on. It sounded as if Stingmon was struggling to hold his own, considering who he was fighting after all. BanchoLillymon kept a good hold on him as the two digimon tried to fly around the strong gust of wind that was blowing around the room. It was difficult for the two digimon, but they managed to get to the ground safely.

BanchoLillymon allowed him to rest on the wall with the two of them standing in front of him. Ken noticed that BanchoMamemon was facing the battle, while BanchoLillymon was digging through his bag for something. Ken furrow his brows in confusion for a moment until she brought out some kind of fruit and the bottle of water. She got down on her knees and handed them to him.

"Here you go dear. This will help restore your energy."

Ken smiled and took the strange orange fruit and water. At first glance the fruit looked like a orange mango with purple dots. Ken would have questioned if this was edible or not. But the pang of hunger soon reminded him that he was hungry and should eat while he had the chance. Without a second thought he gingerly ate the fruit. Ken sighed in content as the sweet juices of the fruit touched his tongue and then traveled down his throat and into the pit of his empty stomach. Ken hummed in pleasure as BanchoLillymon asked if it was good. Ken didn't want to stop. He felt like he was in heaven.

Ken was halfway done with the fruit when he noticed that he wasn't as dizzy as he was before. He paused in his eating and looks at BanchoLillymon questioning. She smiles at him and tells him that the fruit was some type of healing fruit. Apparently it has very powerful healing properties. Well, that explains why he was starting to feel a lot better than he was a few minutes ago. Although, he suspected that this was no substitution for rest and he most wanted to rest for a day or so. He smiles in thanks to the digimon as he finishes the fruit and begins to drink the water. He never thought fruit and water would taste so good.

Ken jumps in surprises when BanchoLillymon and BanchoMamemon began yelling, "WATCH OUT!" Ken looks up in time to see Stingmon getting hit by Piemon's Clown Trick attack. Ken gasps as Stingmon crashes to the ground due to some kind of explosion. Piemon laughs as Stingmon groans in pain and tries to get back up.

Fear fills him as Ken jumps to his feet, only to be hit by a dizzy spell. "Easy," BanchoLillymon says as she steadies him. "You still haven't recovered yet." Ken shook his head weakly, not caring about himself at that moment. Stingmon was in danger. He had to help him, but what?

"Poor, old friend. I told you, you can't defeat me. You never were," Piemon mocked.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE! STINGMON!"

Piemon glances at him, not all that surprised that he was out of the cage, but the stare still made him want to hide. "Oh, how cute? The child thinks you actually have a chance. Such a shame that you're going to disappoint him, yet again." Piemon smiles as he takes out a cloth. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of him."

Ken could only stare in fear as Stingmon collapses back to the ground. He wasn't going to be able to dodge Piemon's attack. "NO, STINGMON!"

"I don't think so! X-Laser!"

"Ken!"


	8. The Promise

Daisuke was worried about his best friend when they reached the castle. It was a good thing that Ken had his D-3 on him, so they were able to track his signal. But he wasn't expecting a huge battle once they got there. The two digimon were putting up an impressive fight against all the Virus Digimon, even if they were outnumbered by a couple dozen.

He had agreed to go and search for Ken, while the others went to help the two Ultimates. Daisuke glanced at his D-3 worriedly as he told XV-mon where to go. He frowned when they reached a hall with a broken door that lead to a big open throne room.

XV-mon sprung to action when they heard an insane laughter and someone's scream. Daisuke paled when he recognized the scream as Ken's. When they entered the room Daisuke saw Stingmon on the ground, struggling to get back up, and Piemon ready to attack him. But Daisuke will never forget the terror on Ken's face as he was being support by a strange looking Lillymon.

"NO, STINGMON!"

"I don't think so! X-Laser!" XV-mon's attack hit Piemon dead on, surprising him and saving Stingmon from becoming a part of Piemon's collection.

"Ken!" Daisuke waved at his best friend as XV-mon landed near them. Daisuke jumped off and ran to his best friend, while XV-mon went to help Stingmon. "Are you alright, Ken?" Lillymon stepped back so Ken could lean into Daisuke's embrace.

"I'm fine now. Thanks," Ken thanked with a tired smile.

"Are you sure? We've all been worried sick."

"How long I've been missing?" Ken asked with a frown.

"Almost ten hours." Ken's mouth fell open in shock.

"Serious? No wonder I felt so weak," Ken moaned. "My parents?"

Daisuke laughed nervously. "Worried sick, but Taichi and Yamato are with them."

Ken groaned at that. When this was over his parents were going to let him out of their sight for a good month.

* * *

Things were not going well for me. Piemon was just too smart for his own good. Or that could be because he's an Ultimate.

I know it was stupid of me to go after him alone, but he threatened Ken. I couldn't risk his safety. I knew BanchoLillymon and BanchoMamemon would save him. I just had to buy them some time.

I groaned as my body ached. Yeah, the ground did not feel so good when I fell. I seriously hated him right now. I glared at him as he spoke. I had felt Ken's fear for my safety. It was a relief to know that he was safe. Now I just had to figure out a way to save myself.

My eyes widen as Piemon mocked me and pulled out his cloth. Was he going to make me into one of his chains? I have seen him capture so many digimon before and knew that you are forever trapped until he is destroyed, sealed away, or loses energy due to reverting back into one of lower forms.

I struggled to get up, but my body wouldn't comply. I was too exhausted and needed to rest a bit. I grunted, not giving him the satisfaction of showing my own fear as he prepared to throw the cloth at me.

"NO, STINGMON!" _I'm so sorry Ken. Piemon is right. I failed you...again. You deserve a better partner than me._ Hopefully BanchoLillymon and BanchoMamemon will finish what I started.

"I don't think so!" Wait is that…? "X-Laser!" I was just as surprised as Piemon was as he was pushed aside by XV-mon's attack. Piemon wasn't expecting the attack and somehow crashed into the wall. XV-mon landed in front of me and helped me up. "You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks."

XV-mon helped me up, supporting me until I was able to stand on my own again. "Stingmon, aren't you supposed to be the more calm one?" he asked with amusement in his eyes. "I'm the one who's supposed to blindly attack the enemy. What were you thinking taking him on your own?"

"Piemon threaten me and Ken. I can't stand by and do nothing." I shrugged. "I wasn't really thinking," I admitted. "I distracted him long enough for BanchoLillymon and BanchoMamemon to release Ken from that cage though."

XV-mon frowned. "Yeah, but you barely managed." He sighed as he glanced at the broken wall. "I doubt I taken him out. He'll be back soon." We blinked as an angry Piemon came out of the wall and floated in the air, clearly annoyed. "Or now."

"We have to Jogress," XV-mon told me.

"No," I told him, surprising both XV-mon and Daisuke who was telling Ken the same thing.

"Stingmon, we need to become Imperialdramon to even stand a chance against him!" XV-mon yelled, clearly surprised that I didn't want to get to our Ultimate level to defeat Piemon.

"I know," I argued back. "But I can't risk putting Ken's life at risk. He's not strong enough to activate the Jogress!"

XV-mon grumbled, clearly wanting to argue, but he was interrupted by Piemon's laughter. "You failed once again, old friend. You should have evolved when you had a chance, not that it would change anything. Neither of you are strong enough to beat me." Piemon grinned widely before disappearing from view.

"Where he go?" XV-mon yelled in bewilderment as Piemon teleported to who knows where.

We stood back to back, look around for where he might be. I glanced at BanchoLillymon and BanchoMamemon and saw that they were standing in front of our partners. Ken was leaning against Daisuke for support. I could tell he needed rest and more food to better sustain him. The healing fruit can only do so much. I stiffened when I felt XV-mon shift away for me. I didn't get to ask what he was doing. I was completely caught off guard when I was suddenly pushed away by several feet.

As I landed on the ground I had a feeling of what happened. My suspicions were confirmed when I registered XV-mon's words, followed by Daisuke and Ken's screams.

"NO! WATCH OUT!"

My heart pounded against my chest as I got to my knees and looked behind me. I was horrified by what I saw. Piemon was floating meer three feet from where I once was. Piemon smiled triumphantly and laughed at my expense. In his right hand gloved hand was a keychain version of my best friend.

"NO!"

Piemon smiled smugly at me. His eyes twinkled with madness. "Is this how you treat your friends?" he asked. "Some friend you are." He grinned widely. "You failed. Just like you failed all those years ago."

I closed my eyes and bowed my head. I tried to fight against his words.

"It's your fault he is like this. It's your fault your partner was taken in the past and then again by me. It's all your fault!"

But I couldn't fight against the dark whispers that accompanied Piemon's words. Could I really prevented this? Would I been able to save Ken in the past if I knew about the Dark Spore sooner? If I worked harder to protect Ken, would he be in the position that he is in today?

"You are worthless!"

He's right.

"You are powerless!"

I don't think I can defeat him. I'm not strong enough.

"You are a disgrace to our kind!"

Those words hurt and a far deeper level then I would have liked. I have made so many mistakes and sacrifices. And for what? To be killed? To be made into a keychain? To fail the people that I love over and over again?

"You failed your friends!"

XV-mon, BanchoLillymon, I'm sorry. I've failed.

"You failed to protect the child!"

I'm sorry Ken. I'm so, so sorry. I never meant to fail you. I failed to protect you and look what happened? You suffered at the hands of Darkness. You were broken down and had to find your way all over again. It's my fault. All my fault. I'm sorry. I broke our promise. You deserve better then me.

"And now-"

"STOP!"

I lifted my head and stared in the direction of my partner. Piemon was looking in Ken's direction too with a shocked expression on his face. I ignored Piemon and stared into the angry eyes of my partner. I was shocked to see tears freely falling down his cheeks.

"Ken?" I managed to whisper before Ken began yelling.

"DON'T YOU DARE LISTEN TO HIM STINGMON!" I was taken aback by Ken's outburst. "YOU ARE NOT WORTHLESS. YOU ARE NOT A FAILURE! YOU ARE STRONG AND POWERFUL AND MY BEST FRIEND!"

"Oh, Ken," I whispered sadly. _Is he just saying that to make me feel better?_

Ken must have knew what I was thinking since he narrowed his eyes at me. "You listen to me! You are not a failure! You have always did your best to protect me! You have always made sure I was safe and taken cared of! So don't you dare give up!"

Give up? Was that what I was really going to do?

"You promised!"

I stiffened at those words. I promised. We both made a promise that day. I promised…

" _You are kind and gentle. That's why I like you! But Ken, gentle is not enough. You have to be strong, as well, or else, Ken…" I paused not sure how to warn my partner. Ken's innocent eyes looked at me in confusion._

" _Or else what?"_

" _Or else your gentleness and kindness will be overpowered by those who are evil!"_

 _Ken's brows furrowed in confusion. I knew he didn't fully understand. "Oh…"_

" _It happens," I told him, remembering my old friends and enemies. "The digivice you have belongs to you, not Osamu. You're a Chosen Child, and no one can take that away from you! Evil forces will try to tell you otherwise, but you can't let them. Never forget who you are!"_

" _I won't," Ken answered, looking slightly scared. I can't blame him. I may have come a bit strong on that. He was only 9-years-old._

" _You promise?" I asked, remembering a sense of deja vu of an old promise I made with my own friend._

 _Ken nodded. "I promise." Ken smiled softly and shyly asked, "Can you promise me something?"_

 _I blinked. "What?"_

" _I know there will be more meaner digimon then Millenniummon, bigger too. So I want you to promise me something."_

 _I crawled closer to him. "What is it, Ken?"_

" _Promise me...you'll never give up. No matter how impossible a situation might be, you must not give up. I love you and care about you so much. So don't give up and don't let others put you down. You are strong and powerful deep down. I know you are and hopefully that should be enough, even when I'm not around."_

 _My eyes widen as Ken spoke and I knew he was right. When I was BanchoStingmon, I never gave up. I would never give up, not even when there are those stronger than me. "I promise. I promise to never give up, even when it seems hopeless." I smiled at him. "We are a team. I also promise that I will always fight to protect you. I'll never give up…"_

...to never stop fighting.

"Fight!"

I couldn't believe I almost forgot.

"You promised!"

I promised Ken that I would never give up.

"You must get up!"

That no matter what happens, I will fight and continue on fighting.

"Fight!"

I will fight.

"Fight Stingmon!"

I will not give up!

"GET UP AND FIGHT!"

I promised. And I will not break it!

I got up then with renewed energy. I glared at Piemon. "You're right Ken. This ends now!" And then I was surrounded by a pink light.


	9. Turn of Events

Ken smiled tiredly when he saw his partner getting up. He felt Stingmon, unknowingly, taking some of his reserved energy. But he didn't care. All he cared about was taking Piemon down. He smiled as his D-3 and crest began to glow.

"Stingmon Shinka…" Ken slumped against his best friend as he felt another portion of his energy leave him. He still, however, smiled as his partner evolved to, surprisingly his Ultimate Level. "BanchoStingmon!"

"Go...get...him…" Ken whispered to the red insectoid before he gave in to the welcoming darkness.

* * *

He was more than furious. How could this be? Stingmon shouldn't be able to evolve to his Ultimate Level. He had made sure to sever that connection, apparently not. He narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth in frustration.

The child. It was all because of the child. He knew he should have injected the child with serum when he had the chance. At least then the child would be under his control.

He should have known better.

He sighed and glared at his old friend. No matter. BanchoStingmon would just die a second time. He will make sure of that. Besides, the child is out for the moment. He laughed and raised his swords at his old friend.

"Well, old friend, I believe we have a score to settle, hmm?"

BanchoStingmon glared at him as he raised his claws towards him. The two mechanical bugs buzzed next to BanchoStingmon. "I believe you are right Piemon," BanchoStingmon said coldly. "This time I will make sure you don't hurt anyone ever again."

Piemon laughed at this. Did BanchoStingmon really think that he could defeat him this time? "Be my guest, old friend." Piemon raised his other hand. "Lets begin, shall we? Ending Snipe!"

* * *

He grew more agitated the moment a LadyDevimon replaced one he taken out. He narrowed his eyes as he lifted up his blazing tantou at the next group. "Shishi Raouzan!"

Five LadyDevimon burst into data the moment they got hit with his burning soul. He quickly glanced at his other allies. BanchoGolemon was fighting his own fair share of LadyDevimon and Karatenmon. BanchoGolemon grabbed one of the Karatenmon that was trying to attack him from behind and slammed him to the ground. He then proceeded to turning him into data by using his drill before turning his attention to the other digimon he had to take care of.

BanchoLeomon looked at the Chosen Digimon next. Holy Angemon and Angewomon were blasting the digimon and surrendering them unconscious, if they were able too. Holsemon and Ankylomon were protecting the children and attacking any digimon that came near them. However, they were making sure they weren't killing the Virus Digimon. BanchoLeomon frowned as he slashed the LadyDevimon in half. _They still refuse to kill. How sad? These children need to learn that killing is sometimes the only way._

He groaned at his situation. _This is taking to long._ He punch a LadyDevimon with his blazing fist. _The Chosen are not helping very much._ He jumped into the air and knocked Karatenmon's swords out of his hands. He proceeded to stab the Virus Digimon in the chest with his tantou blade. The digimon screamed as he was engulfed by his orange burning soul before he burst into data.

BanchoLeomon landed on the ground and panted softly. "It's time to end this," BanchoLeomon said as he glared at the remaining digimon. "BanchoGolemon! Cover me!"

BanchoGolemon nodded and jumped into the air and landed in front of him. The ground shook when he landed. "Go for it! I got your back!"

BanchoLeomon nodded. He closed his eyes and reached for his hidden power. A small amount of orange DNA appeared in his hand. It shined brightly, but he didn't stop there. No, far from that. "AHHHHHH!" he screamed and then the DNA burst to life. It multiplied and traveled up his arm. It raged on like a wildfire as it engulfed his body, making it look as if he were on fire. "BanchoLeomon: Burst Mode!"

BanchoLeomon stepped next to BanchoGolemon who was currently fight five LadyDevimon. He raised his flaming fist. "Burning Bancho Punch!" The digimon screamed as the flaming orange engulfed them. BanchoLeomon spared them no mind as they burst into data. He charged into battle once again, determined to end this fight so he could help his friends.

* * *

The child was something else. He had so much energy and strength, even after the mental torment Piemon was doing to him. She was glad when Stingmon finally came to save him. She mentally smiled as the child clung to her as the two Banchos rescued the child and helped him regain his strength. Of course this didn't substitute food and rest. But it was enough to stabilize him. She was glad they came in time. Piemon was talking about using _it_ against the child. If he succeeded the child would have been in a trace. And in his current state, the child would not have been able to fight against it.

Mastemon began to worry for the child's health when Stingmon crashed to the ground. She was glad XV-mon and the other Chosen came to help, but they were no match for Piemon. Piemon easily made XV-mon into a keychain.

 _Don't give up, Stingmon! What about your child? What about me?_

Mastemon had loved BanchoStingmon for as long as she could remember. He helped her when LadyDevimon was lost to the darkness long ago and also helped Angewomon to make peace with LadyDevimon. That was how they became Mastemon. It was all thanks to BanchoStingmon.

 _No,_ LadyDevimon's spoke up. _It was thanks to Stingmon._

 _You are right, LadyDevimon,_ Angewomon's agreed. _I fear for the child, though._

 _He is still weak and clearly is still suffering from the day's events._

 _Yes, LadyDevimon, he is._

 _The child will be fine. But it will depend on Stingmon and if he doesn't give up._

 _He won't!_ Angewomon laughed. _He is a Banco after all!_

 _That he is,_ LadyDevimon agreed before gasping.

Energy. There was so much energy. The child's energy. The energy of a Chosen.

Mastemon wasn't sure how it was possible for her to feel this. But only one thing came to mind. The child was allowing her to bond with him. Was that even possible?

 _What should we do?_ LadyDevimon asked. _He's allowing as to bond with him. We might be about to return to normal and communicate with him._

 _If we bond with him, we will be connected to him. I know you like to be free. Are you willing to give that up?_

LadyDevimon mentally sighed. _The war is over,_ she replied. _I don't know about you, but I'm sick of the Digital World. It would be so nice to be in the Human World. Besides we can be with our man and protect the child at the same time._

Angewomon didn't reply as they slipped into the child's mind. The child was sitting in a field of flowers. He looked happy as he blow bubbles. Mastemon smiled at the child. She had always adored children.

"Hello child." The child jumped in surprise and turned to her.

"You're that digimon I saved."

Mastemon nodded. "Yes, I am Mastemon," Angewomon and LadyDevimon's combined voice said. "I am the Jogress of LadyDevimon and Angewomon."

The child blinked in surprise. "Really? I thought Angewomon and LadyDevimon hated each other."

"We did at first," she told the child as she sat on the warm grass. The child sat next to her. "But we are best friends now."

The child smiled at that. "That's good." The child held the bubble wand in his hand, gently swirling it in the bubble soap. "How did you get here? I thought you were trapped."

"You allowed us in," LadyDevimon's voice took over slightly.

He looked at her in confusion. "I did?"

Mastemon nodded. "When you allowed Stingmon to evolve, you also allowed us the option to bond with you."

The child blinked in surprise. "Really? I didn't realize it." The child frowned slightly in thought. "How I did that?"

"We are not sure. But we talked it over and we would love to be your partners, along with Stingmon. We have nothing better to do now."

Ken stared at her in confusion for a moment before smiling shyly. He nodded and returned his attention to the blue sky. "It's pretty isn't it."

"Yes it is, child."

"Ken." Mastemon turned to the child in confusion.

"What?"

The child looked at her with a smile. "My name is Ken."

"Nice to meet you Ken."

Ken smile brightly. "It's nice to meet you too." They silently looked at the sky, watching the clouds as they passed by. After several minutes Ken spoke up again. "How do you know Stingmon?"

Mastemon laughed. Oh this was going to be an interesting tale.


	10. The Return of Mastemon

Daisuke had seen many crazy and tense stuff over the years. He been captured by Vamdemon, fought against his best friend when he was being manipulated by the Darkness, fought against Mummymon and Archnemon, Demon and BlackWarGreymon, and against Vamdemon (again) when he left Oikawa's body and shinka to Belial Vamdemon. Yeah, he sure lived a busy and crazy life. But nothing beats seeing his best's friend's partner evolving to his Ultimate form.

Daisuke wanted to yell, "Stingmon can shinka to Ultimate!" But instead, he yelled, "Ken!" as his best friend gave the last of his energy to his Digimon and passed out as a result. Daisuke held his best friend close, scared out of mind that he was dead. Daisuke quickly looked for a pulse. He let out a sigh of relief when Ken's pulse was still beating under his fingertip. It wasn't as fast as he liked, but he accepted it for now.

Daisuke lowered himself and Ken to the ground. Daisuke ignored the clashing and insults from the two Ultimate Digimon in the air. Daisuke kept his attention on his best friend and Jogress partner. Ken was more pale than usual. There was a slight discoloration under his eyes and his breathing seemed shallow and slow. Daisuke wondered if this was from exhaustion and lack of energy.

Daisuke looked at Ken's worriedly as he held him gently. Ken looked so vulnerable and defenseless. Daisuke couldn't shake the uneasiness that he failed to protect his best friend from harm. Hell, he wasn't even there when Ken got kidnapped by the creepy Ultimate Digimon. Daisuke sighed and pulled Ken closer to his body. He hoped Stingmon or whoever he was now could defeat Piemon.

Daisuke frowned as Piemon taunted Stingmon. _How do they know each other? And what does he mean he will kill Stingmon again?_

"BanchoStingmon does not look happy. We should probably get the children out of here." Daisuke looked up as he heard the strange looking Mamemon with a frown.

"But what about the other chained Digimon?" the strange Lillymon asked. "We have to find them, while Piemon is distracted."

"There are others?" Daisuke asked curiously. He couldn't believe there were other Digimon that ended up like his partner.

"Affirmative," Mamemon replied. "Many Digimon since the Virus and Vaccine war were made into keychains when Piemon decided to lead the Virus Digimon against the Vaccines."

"He was convinced that Vaccines and Virus couldn't live in peace. He killed the original leader and lead the Virus to an all out war. He banded together several evil Digimon and became the first Dark Masters," the Lillymon continued.

"They were quite a fearsome group. They were ten times more powerful than the copycats that your friends fought. The Dark Masters were more into wiping out the Vaccines and any Digimon that aided them."

Daisuke felt the color drain from his face as the two Digimon spoke. _These guys sounded like bad news. I don't want to know what would happen if me and XV-mon hadn't gotten here when we did._

Daisuke was started out of his thoughts when he heard a huge explosion caused by the fight above, followed by huge chunks of debris falling to the floor. Daisuke looked up and his eyes widen in shock. A huge whole was created by the combined attacks and Piemon and Stingmon were gone.

"Where they go?" Daisuke asked in shock. _Stingmon must be very angry and very powerful if they managed to do that._

"Looks like the fight is being directed outside," Lillymon mused; her gaze not leaving the ceiling.

"Affirmative. That should give us some time to rescue the other Digimon."

"But where are they?" Daisuke asked the two Digimon. The two Digimon turned to look at him, but pause when Ken was suddenly engulfed in a pink light. Daisuke looked down to see the glowing keychain Digimon floating out of Ken's hand.

"What's going on?" he yelled as a pink light engulfed the room and exited out of the hole in the ceiling.

* * *

Mastemon never felt such power before. The power of a Chosen was amazing. I was warm and it filled her with new strength that was far greater than her own. Mastemon was thankful for this new chapter in her life. The life as a Chosen Digimon.

 _I believe it's time to get a little payback. Don't you agree, Angewomon?_

 _I believe you're right. We did promise to destroy him for not only making us into a keychain and torturing for several centuries but for harming the child as well._

 _This is going to be fun._

Both Angewomon and LadyDevimon smiled within their shared mind as they were engulfed in the light. The felt the pink light travel through the ropes that surround them. The ropes were filled with dark magic. But the light was stronger. The child's light was pure and was filled with everything that made him happy and safe. They could see bubbles, two older boys, Wormmon, a soccer ball, and the other Chosen.

The two angels smiled as the light cut through Piemon's binds with ease. The broken binds then dissolved and disappeared.

The spell was broken.

It was time for Mastemon to return.

* * *

I started growled angrily as I blocked Piemon's attack, one after the other. We were both equally powerful. We were both equally determined to destroy the other. I blocked his sword and pushed him back. Attack after the attack we fought. Insult after insult and curse after curse. We fought and fought.

I was determined not to lose a third time. I was killed the first time because I held on to the hope that I could return him to the light. I believed that my friend was still in there somewhere. That was my downfall. I sought for my friend's light when there was none.

I will not make that mistake twice. That cost me my life.

"You can't win!" Piemon laughed as I chased him through the huge that we created. I grunted and growled.

"If that is so, then fight me you coward!"

"Oh, I plan too, old friend!" Piemon said in a mocking tone before we emerged from the open roof. I watched Piemon's confident smile turn to one of shock as he spotted his minions getting taken down swiftly by the other Chosen and other Banchos. Though, it seemed that BanchoLeomon finally activated his hidden power, one that not even Piemon knew about. "NO! IMPOSSIBLE!"

"You should have realized that we don't give up, Piemon!" I yelled back. "This time, you will not win!"

Pieman turned to me. Rage and madness filled his eyes as he laughed madly. "Tell me that again when I destroy the last of your existence!" And then he charged at me.

* * *

She could only watch in worry as the Digimon attempted to hold off the various Adult and Perfect Virus Digimon. She knew eventually they would have to go on the offensive. They would have to kill the Digimon if things got worse. She didn't want to, but they had no choice. Hikari turned to Takeru as their Digimon fought several LadyDevimon.

Takeru was more than enraged. Hikari could understand where he was coming from. She was shocked when Daisuke told them that Ken was kidnapped by Piemon. Her first thought went to the one they fought years ago. She shivered at the thought of him turning her brother and friends into keychains and chasing her and Takeru to their deaths. It couldn't have been him, though. Holy Angemon sent him to the other dimension. There was no way he could escape.

Hikari knew Takeru still hated that Digimon. He still had nightmares of him. But to learn that another Piemon was harming one of their own…it scared her. It scared her so much that she prayed that Daisuke got to Ken in time. She hoped he did. She couldn't stand to see Ken suffer anymore. He had suffered so much because of Virus Digimon. Why were they always going after one of the most kindness and the purest person they knew?

Hikari was started out of her thought when the roof shook violently. "What's going on?" Miyako yelled in a panic as part of the roof exploded and collapsed.

"Somethings coming!" Holy Angemon yelled as he slashed at a LadyDevimon.

"Who?" she asked. Her question was answered when Piemon and red version of Stingmon exited the huge hole in the ground. The two seemed to tense as the attacked each other.

"Who's that other Digimon?" Miyako asked. "He looks like Stingmon."

"That's BanchoStingmon," Holsmon answered. "He's one of the five Banchos."

"That's not our Stingmon is it?" she asked. "I mean, Stingmon doesn't have natural Ultimate Form. If he did, why hasn't he shinka before? He seems pretty powerful if he can fight Piemon."

Hikari frowned in uncertainty. It was true that Stingmon only ever reached Adult. Ken had a crest, but he never activated and Stingmon never evolved to his Perfect of Ultimate form before. _Is that really Stingmon or is this another Digimon helping out?_ She could shake that thought. For some reason, she knew that was there Stingmon. If that was the case then why hadn't he evolved to his form before?

"I think that is Ken's Digimon!" Iori said, making them look at him. Iori was watching the battle with an intense look.

"What you mean, Iori?"

He turned to them. "It's quite simple actually. Stingmon said that he and Piemon have a long history together and that he was coming with some old friends to rescue Ken."

They nodded. They knew that much, but they weren't sure where he was getting at. "Yeah, that's right," Takeru replied in a confused manner. "But I don't see how that relates to the Ultimate over there."

"Think about it," Iori said in exasperation. "How can Stingmon know Piemon anyway? He's been with Ken this own time. And Ken clearly did not know him. He would have mentioned it. And what about this other Digimon? How is it that Stingmon knows these other Banchos. From what we heard, they work in secret. And Stingmon just so happens to be friends with them?"

They all blinked at that. He was right. All of this couldn't have been a coincidence. Stingmon just so happened to know both the Banchos and Piemon, who hated him for some reason they had no idea of. It all pointed to one thing.

"Stingmon is one of the Banchos, but how?"

"That I'm not sure of, Hikari," Iori replied. He then turned to the Digimon. "Do you guys know?"

"Well," Angewomon said as she kicked a LadyDevimon in the stomach. "The last we heard of BanchoStingmon was when he died." Hikari felt the color drain from her face.

Hikari found herself yelling, along with the others, _"_ Died!"

"Kids, you need to understand that the Banchos have been around for centuries. In fact, it was BancoStingmon who stopped the decade-long war between Virus and Vaccine Digimon," Holy Angemon said as he defeated five more LadyDevimon. "In fact, if I am remembering this right, BanchoStingmon died fourteen years ago."

"That's the same age as Ken," Hikari said without thinking as she turned to Takeru. Takeru's blue eyes were big and round as he took in what their partners' said. Hikari knew he was thinking the same thing she was.

 _Stingmon died once before and was reborn as a Chosen Digimon._

* * *

"Well, this is certainly a surprise," BanchoGolemon said as BanchoStingmon and Piemon resumed their fighting after emerging from the hole.

BanchoLeomon smiled as he saw their friend fighting Piemon. _Well done BanchoStingmon. I knew you could do it._

BanchoLeomon had no doubt that BanchoStingmon would win this time. BanchoStingmon's entire heart was into defeating Piemon, much like how his heart was into stopping the war all those years ago. BanchoLeomon didn't hesitate as several Virus Digimon came at him. He punched them with his burning soul and turned his back as they burst into data.

BanchoLeomon glanced up, moving the dryer up wheat in his mouth, as he was watched the two Ultimates go at it. He knew Piemon was going down this time. His reign of terror was about to come to an end. Although, he was slightly started when the roof began shaking.

"What's going on?" BanchoGolemon yelled as the motion caused him to fall to his knees. BanchoLeomon wasn't quite sure what was going on. However, he guessed he didn't need to. For a beam of pink light emerged from the hole and traveled into the sky; stopping the two fighting Digimon in their tracks as they gaze at the newcomer.

"An old friend," BanchoLeomon said with a smile as two wings soon emerged out of the light, one white, one black. Soon the light disperse, revealing the beautiful black and white Angel Digimon with blonde hair.

"Mastemon!" BanchoStingmon's surprised voice was heard from the chaos.

"Hello, love. It's been several centuries, hasn't it?" she asked in the combined voices of Angewomon and LadyDevimon.

"No! How is this possible?" Pieman interrupted before BanchoStingmon could reply. "There is no way you could have broken my spell!"

Mastemon turned away from him, so BanchoLeomon couldn't see her face, but he had a feeling it was either anger or pure hatred.

"You, Piemon, made one mistake," she told him coldly.

"And what is that?" Pieman asked with a laugh as if it was the most funniest thing in the world.

"You underestimated the power of a Chosen." This cause Piemon's grin to slowly fall to shock and disbelief. "I told you I would destroy you if you harm him."

"Did Ken free you?" BanchoStingmon asked, his voice showing his own surprise. Mastemon turned away from Piemon to look at BanchoStingmon and BanchoLeomon could see her features softening.

 _She bonded with him!_

"You are no longer Ken's only partner, BanchoStingmon. It would be nice to be together again, don't you think?"

BanchoLeomon smirked at his friend's expression. "This is amazing," BanchoGolemon said, his eyes going wide at the turn of events. Indeed it was. Who would have thought that Ken would bond with another Digimon? He didn't and neither did Piemon or BanchoStingmon. BanchoLeomon smirked as Piemon screamed. Things just got a whole lot more interesting and with Mastemon on their side, Piemon was going to regret taking Ken in the first place.


	11. KAISER

"I don't want to jinx myself, but where are the Digimon?" They had just searched three floors and were now searching the fourth. They hadn't had any trouble per se while making their way up, which would have been a good thing if it weren't for the fact that they were in Piemon's castle. There should have been at least one Digimon in the castle while they were searching for those other captured Digimon that Lillymon and Mamemon talked about. "You would think Piemon would have them on guard or something."

"Seems Piemon got a bit to cocky this time," the dark-colored Lillymon commented as she gently held Ken's unconscious body in her arms.

"Seems that way," Mamemon said in agreement.

"What you mean?" Daisuke asked them.

"Piemon is as insane as they come," Mamemon said to him as he left the room that he was looking through. "Even during the war, Piemon was rather ruthless. He was often killing off other 'mons when they were of no use to him or if they had the possibility of getting stronger then him." Daisuke blanched at that. Piemon really was insane if he would kill Digimon whenever he felt like it.

"And if he wasn't killing his own army or the Vaccine army, he was turning them into keychains for his own sick games and then mentally torturing them," Lillymon added gravelly.

Daisuke swallowed nervously as he eyed his best friend. Ken looked so pale, so vulnerable. "Why did he go after Ken and Stingmon then?" He didn't want to know what Piemon would have done to him if they hadn't arrived when they did.

Mamemon and Lillymon stopped walking to look at him. A grave expression graced both of their features. "Before you were born, several centuries ago, BanchoStingmon and Piemon (Wormmon and Kunemon at the time) were best friends," Lillymon told him.

"During this time, the Vaccine and Virus War had been going on for five or so decades, if memory serves me right," Mamemon added, "And was more or less at a stalemate."

Lillymon nodded before continuing. "At some point, Wormmon and Kunemon went on their own (like most Child Digimon during this time) to either aid their respective side in the war or to find a way to end it."

Daisuke frowned slightly. Daisuke wasn't sure if this explained why Piemon kidnaped Ken or why he and Stingmon were not friends anymore…if that was the same Stingmon they were discussing. It seemed odd that Ken's partner was the same Stingmon from several centuries ago. Either way, something must have happened for the two to hate each other now. "But Piemon seems to hate Stingmon, though." Daisuke found himself unable to imagine Piemon and Stingmon being him and Ken. Noted, he had somewhat hated the kid when he was the Kaiser, but that was before he got to know him so well. Ken was his best friend. He could never hate him. They understood each other so well.

"That is true," Lillymon said sadly, her eyes having a faraway look. "I'm not sure about the details of what happened to them after they parted. However, a month after Stingmon was granted the title of Bancho…things got bad."

Daisuke furrowed his brows. Was this title really that important that it caused a rift between the two? Mamemon must have read his thoughts since he picked up the conversation as they continued their search. "I am not sure how versed you are in our ways, Chosen. But I'm assuming you are aware that we have different stages of evolution, just as you humans do."

Daisuke nodded. "Well, yeah, every Digimon can shinka from Baby to Ultimate. And then there are also the Digimentals and Jogress."

"That may be true," Mamemon said as he opened the door to another. And, surprise, surprise, the room was a torture room. Mamemon grunted in disgust as he closed the door and returned to his searching. "But not every Digimon can shinka as you believe. Unlike, Chosen Digimon, the stage that a Digimon shinkas to varies from Digimon to Digimon. This is actually due to the environment and conditions a Digimon lives in and their own will to survive. It is actually very common to see an Adult or Perfect Digimon, then an Ultimate."

"Why is that?" Daisuke was following the Ultimate so far. He had noticed that the majority of the Digimon he encountered were more or less Child, Adult, or Perfect Digimon. There were times where they did fight against an Ultimate, but it wasn't very common.

"The conditions to achieve that level is very high," Lillymon said with a frown, looking slightly uneasy as they walked up to the next floor. "Not many can do it and some have even died trying."

"Affirmative," Mamemon said in agreement, "and it is just as rare for a Digimon to earn the title of Bancho."

"Why is that? Stingmon seemed to shinka fine."

Mamemon stopped in front of one of the open doors. The room looked like a bedroom. Although, there seemed to be strange toys that looked like clowns and swords on the walls and floors. Daisuke had a sinking feeling that this was Piemon's room. "Because not just any 'mon can earn the title of Bancho. To earn this title, we had to fight without having our spirits broken. What this fight is and the challenges and dangers we face differ between the five of us."

Daisuke frowned. How does this apply to Stingmon then?

"Chosen, being a Bancho is not easy. It is both a pleasure and a curse," Lillymon said as they entered the room. Daisuke looked at her in confusion. "Out of all the Digimon in the Digital World, we are one of a kind. We have the ability to rival those of the Royal Knights, the Great Angels, and even the Holy Beasts." Daisuke's eyes widened at that. He had only met Qinglongmon once, but he never imagined that it was even possible for one to be stronger them him. Not even BlackWarGreymon was able to land a blow against that dragon. So was it even possible for the Banchos to be more powerful than a Digimon that was said to be a god? "There are only five Banchos in existence. That can never be taken away even if we do die and are reborn."

"Wait, so Stingmon…?"

"Yes," Lillymon gave him a sad smile, "he had died in order to save us when Piemon attacked us all those years ago."

* * *

The castle, as well as the surrounding area, shook violently with the intensity of the combined attacks of the three Ultimates that fought against each other. None of them faulted in their attacks, each determined to defeat the other in their tussle of power. None of them stood down, even when it looked like they were starting to tire from the amount of power and energy they were using. BanchoStingmon and Mastemon maneuvered Piemon's attack and fought as a unit like they had done so many centuries before. They covered each other and shielded each other when one couldn't dodge or shield themselves from Piemon's attacks.

"Bakuraiten!"

It was like a dance. BanchoStingmon would attack, while she would heal and defend when he was fighting Piemon at close range. When he was out of range (gathering his energy for his next attack), she would attack with her light blade, preventing Piemon from attacking BanchoStingmon. She found a sense of satisfaction when Piemon growled at her when he realized that he was facing a losing battle. They were an unstoppable force to reckon with, especially when they had someone to protect.

"Trump Sword!"

Piemon must know this, yet he continued to fight and attack wildly. But the advantage he had earlier was gone. He could not even land a hit against them and that must have been very frustrating for the Demon Man.

"He's slipping," Mastemon spoke, floating next to BanchoStingmon as they both dodged the swords with ease. BanchoStingmon nodded as he deflected a few sword with his drills that were coming in their direction.

"Piemon always had a bit of a temper and ego," BanchoStingmon said as he gazed at Piemon. Piemon's anger and temper had not improved over the course of the fight. They were just relieved that they were fighting over the castle and not within. Mastemon didn't want to think about the damage that could have happened if they continued to fight within the castle. Ken was already far too weak and incapable of protecting himself or helping them in this fight. There was also the fact of all the Digimon still trapped as keychains in Piemon's room.

Mastemon glanced at her longtime lover as he deflected Piemon's attacks one after the other. She knew he was determined to defeat Piemon. She knew he would not try to convince Piemon to reconsider his ways. BanchoStingmon no longer felt that Piemon deserved forgiveness, nor had it in him to redeem himself for his crimes. He had harmed the child and that was an unforgivable sin in their eyes.

As she thought about the child, she began to remember the program he had implanted into Piemon's network. She wasn't sure what the child had been doing or what he was talking about when he altered and deleted the coding Piemon had within his computer network, in addition to the coding he added before they left.

"About the child," Mastemon started, wondering if BanchoStingmon would know. Besides, he had known the child since birth after all.

"Is he all right?" he asked instead. Mastemon could her the guilt and worry laced in his voice. "I could feel that my shinka really drained him." Mastemon opened a dimension behind the insectoid to absorb the attacks Piemon throw at him. "I can't sense his emotions at the moment."

"He's fine," Mastemon reassured him as they dodged Piemon's attacks, which seemed to get them closer and closer to the castle. What was Piemon trying to do? "He used the last of his energy for the both of us, but he's still alive. I talked to him before coming to help you."

"What you mean?" BanchoStingmon asked as Piemon teleported out of his range and hovered a good distance away from them.

"His dreams. We talked briefly."

The insectoid nodded in understanding. "I'm just glad he's alright."

Mastemon smiled for a moment before changing the subject. "The child did something earlier while we were trying to escape."

"Toy Wonderness!"

"What he do?" BanchoStingmon asked as if dreading the answer.

"While he was running from Piemon, we managed to get to the floor with the security system." BanchoStingmon gave her an uneasy look as she continued. "He was deleting lots of files and was even typing some weird letters and numbers into the computer."

BanchoStingmon stiffened as they redirected the attack, resulting with Piemon being thrown back and colliding with one of the columns on the left side of the castle and with them breathing heavily as they planned their next move.

"What is it?" Mastemon asked, not liking the shock and light fear that was radiating off him.

"A countdown wouldn't happen to appear after he was done by any chance?"

Mastemon pondered his question for a moment; she thought back to when the child was typing away on the computer. The child had been saying something about a program and how Piemon wouldn't be able to not only retrieve any data once it finished loading but also to never hurt anyone again. She frowned for a moment. She didn't remember seeing a countdown, but there was this odd word that appeared on the screen, followed by a sequence of numbers and a warning flashing on the screen. She wondered what was this program the child planted and what it was supposed to do.

"No, but an odd word appeared on the screen," Mastemon said, not liking where this was going. "Why?"

"What was that word?" he asked instead. There was a great deal of urgency in his voice, so much so that it scared her.

"Kaiser," she told him, fear filling her as the 'mon next to her stiffened. If BanchoStingmon had been human, he would have paled. "What is it?" she asked, noticing the way his eyes were widening in shock and...was that fear?

"We need to end this battle now!" BanchoStingmon said as made his way towards BanchoLeomon. In the distance, Mastemon could hear the castle cracking and falling to the ground. Mastemon wasn't sure if she wanted to know what was going on. But whatever was going on, it wasn't good.

"What's going on?" she asked as she chased after him. BanchoStingmon didn't answer her question until they were mere inches away from the other two Banchos.

"BanchoLeomon, we need to get everyone away from from the castle!"

"Why? What's going on?" BanchoGolemon asked, unnerved by the panic lacing his comrade's words.

"We don't have much time!" BanchoStingmon said gravely. "This place is going to blow!"

* * *

"WARNING! WARNING!" A mechanical female voice repeated as a single green bar raced across the screen. A 95% flashed above the bar as an unknown program was close to finishing its eight-hour long download. "WARNING! WARNING! UNKNOWN PROGRAM DETECTED!" The voice repeated again before the red warning message disappeared and was replaced with a green complete message. 100% flashed above the bar. The program had finished downloading.

"Download complete," the mechanical voice announced as COMPLETED flashed on the screen. "Uploading program. Loading..." The voice paused as it began running the program that had just finish downloading. The computer was quiet for a moment as it ran the program.

"Loading Kaiser...Uploading Kaiser...Upload complete. Deleting all files." A deletion message appeared on the screen. The deletion process did not take as long as it did for the download. In fact, the deletion process went relatively quick, lasting only fifteen minutes. "Deletion complete."

As soon as COMPLETED flashed on the screen, a sequence of numbers appeared. To some, it might not mean anything. But to a hacker and even to the Digimon and Humans, still present near the castle, it was something to be concerning about. Several numbers soon flashed on the screen, followed by a countdown.

"Self-destruct sequence engaged!" A number five flashed on the screen followed by two zero. "T minus five minutes."


End file.
